


The Wonderful Disappearance of Caleb Widogast

by ShadowWolf64



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Character Death, Episode 26 spoilers, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Not Really Character Death, Spoilers for Notts story, There will be swearing, Will contain spoilers from episode 90, Will hint at spoilers for later in the campaign, alternative universe, spoilers for backstories, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf64/pseuds/ShadowWolf64
Summary: Her boy had suffered so much and had never left her side until fate cruelly ripped him away. In moments like these, Nott feels as though the Matron of Ravens is warping her life with misery, stealing everything Nott once loved away from her.Spoilers for episode 26What if Mollymauk survived but Caleb dead in their place? How would the Mighty Nein survived without their squishy wizard?
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. The Fall of Caleb Widogast

_Everything happened so fast, Beau and Nott could swear it happened within a flash as they reached out, no longer trusting their voice as Lorenzo`s glaive came flying down. To everyone else, this would have been happening through a sudden second but to Beau time stopped as Caleb turned his head towards her._

_"Look after her" was the last thing he mouthed before time sped back up._

******

The day had started as pure chaos struck the group, everyone refused to believe the reality of their situation. Caleb observed everyone`s demeanour as it became more evident that their precious blue tiefling, charming half-orc and tranquil barbarian had vanished into the night. Mollymauk had almost gone catatonic over his disappearing charm, Beau was in futile denial whilst attempting to place any evidence together in vulnerable hope of solving this mystery but as Nott and Jester would tease her about not being apart of the "Best detective agency", a small smile crept onto her face at the thought of the two ladies exclaiming about solving a riddle. Nott was swigging gulps from her flask after checking for any trace of disappearance notes, even going as far to look through the fire for any burnt paper. To contrast his fellow team mates, Caleb wore a monotone expression, one that sometimes Beau and Molly would search for any sign of emotion whilst Nott saw through this disguise, revealing his hidden concern over as he scanned the near by surrounds with Frumpkin soaring high above their heads. Nott observed the immediate unease that claimed Caleb face as a faint "Oh Shit" left his lips.

Normally, Caleb would have been accustomed to waking up alone with his friends relocating around the fire during the early hours of the morning however, the sight of lines being engraved within the long grass a few miles away from the camp set a chain event of anxiety engulfing his mind. The track marks indicated a struggle, a potential kidnapping, could this have been where his friends are? Regret and remorse started to flood his mind and he began to curse the power of his brain as he quickly linked the events together. After a blissfully quiet second, Caleb frantically escape Frumpkin`s vision and lead the group to the scene of the crime. His face was stuck in a permanent grimace as he scanned everyone`s expression yet never catching them in the eyes. 

Time began to flow like the thoughts overflowing in Caleb`s head, nothing felt like reality anymore. He vaguely aware of meeting Keg and the small recognition of Beau`s slight attraction to her, which he will never admit but would have like to make a bet with Nott for how long it would take them to realise the feeling was mutual. Speaking of Nott, she stuck next to him on the whole journey, providing him with slight tugs when he would drift too close towards a low hanging branch or when he almost walked into Molly`s back. Mollymauk, on the other hand, was putting up a facade of normality, refusing to showcase the storm of dread brewing up in his mind. The more he learned about the Iron Sheperd's, the more he became agitated, frustrated through his lack of control over the situation. 

******

The day bled into night and then eventually the following morning, Beau had claimed the role of leader for the majority of the previous day, only stepping down when Caleb decided to provided any knowledge on their current situation. Stress built upon all of their shoulders, weighing them down during their travels and making almost impossible to sleep with the existential dread of knowing their friend`s lives are stuck within the hands of slavers. Each stretch became a blur, the remain Nein member`s determination slowly started to crumble as the tracks kept stretching further without any cart in sign, moments like these Molly wished Jester could be reading Tusk Love out loud to create a flustered Fjord, that at least would of distracted them from the constant aching enveloping their souls. 

Hope finally turned to their side as they sneak past the slaver`s carts, the group had decided to ambush them further up on the dirt track. At least this would give them the advantage, right? Everyone was so sure this plan would go off without a hitch since they are The Mighty Nein after all. Before settling in position to spring, Nott handed her flask around as each member took a swig for luck they believed would already be with them. Nott look at Caleb with her wide catlike eyes, "everything will be alright, I will never let anyone hurt you", she murmurs whilst giving Caleb`s hand a reassuring squeeze before sneaking behind the tree stump. Caleb`s eye dart over to her, flashing a genuine smile before flickering his eyes to Molly who is thumbing one of his many tarot cards, portraying an unreadable expression his face. 

******

Luck was on their side for the majority of the time until they took the Matron of Raven`s gift for granted, everything quickly turned to disaster. Keg had failed to inform the Nein of Lorenzo`s ability to cast spells that rivalled Caleb`s fire, pushing the transmutation wizard to his limit. In quick succession, Molly collapsed in front of Lorenzo whilst Beau jumped into action with her sentinel, effectively freeing Mollymauk from the Raven Queen`s cold grasp. Molly`s periapt of wound closure stabilised him but nothing could prepare them for the next attack. 

Lorenzo lurched forward and released a second round of Cone of Cold. The ground around the Nein froze over, Nott barely dodged the spell through seeking cover behind a thick bush, Beau roughed through the cold whilst her legs began to freeze to floor, rendering her unable to move. Molly became pinned to ground whilst the glacial breeze secured over their body like a blanket and Caleb`s fire resembled armour surrounding him, leaving the spell ineffective against him. 

"It seems you all need to be taught a lesson," Lorenzo boomed whilst trudging forward, booting Beau in the kneecap on the way "perhaps I should be lenient towards your mage, it has been a long time since someone could last this long against me"

His voice carried a cocky tone that Beau wished to do nothing but punch off his face, however, concern for Caleb began to build as reality hit her. Lorenzo`s spell wasn't effective in hurting him, it was only meant to buy time whilst Caleb`s magic depleted. 

During these times, Caleb could hear his voice taunting him, invading his mind. "A wizard can only rely on their magic as long as they have components. Don`t fail me, Bren, I trained you better". Even during moments like these, his voice invoked fear and discipline on Caleb whilst Lorenzo towered in front of him. 

Everything happened so fast, Beau and Nott could swear it happened within a flash as they reached out, no longer trusting their voice as Lorenzo`s glaive came flying down. First it connected with Caleb`s legs, invoking a scream of pure pain from the fire mage. To everyone else, this would have been happening through a sudden second but to Beau time stopped as Caleb turned his head towards her.

"Look after her" was the last thing he mouthed before time sped back up. 

Molly had just manage to grasp consciousness just in time to witness the glaive connect with Caleb`s spine before piercing him in the sternum, pining the squishy arcane user to the ground with a sickening crunch. The wet disgruntled gasp that left Caleb`s mouth was going to haunt them for the rest of their life. Each member witnessed Caleb`s bright blue eyes turn lifeless, a pale misty blue, matching the originally blue ice which is now stained blood red. Lorenzo lets out a brutal chuckle at the distraught expression on their faces before ripping his glaive out of the deceased body of the wizard.

"The Iron Shepherds have a reputation, I expect you to tell everyone you come across what happened here today. What the stake is to turn against us." his voice carried across the road by was not recognisable to anyone, as their focus was fixated on the blood pooling around his feet.

Silence hung heavily in air, no one dared to move, other than Lorenzo who sauntered up to Keg and processed to kick her frightened form to the floor before turning his back to the Mighty Nein. 

"We are moving on now and if I see any of your faces again, well, at least you`d able to see your friend on the other side again"

Beau was the only one to recover for long enough to let out an enraged "Fuck you Lorenzo"

"Fuck me indeed"

With that, the Iron Shepherd's left and nobody dared to move as Nott released a mournful cry into the world. 

Why must the Matron of Ravens steal everyone Nott loved? Was she cursed to carry destruction everywhere she goes? 


	2. The Wizard Shaped Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Caleb's death, the remaining Nein must face reality. Will they be able to recover from this event?

_"The tether of this contract was not meant to end this way. Fate has a barbaric way of working sometimes. Your life had more meaning, a greater fate"_

Silence hung heavily surround the usually spirited group of travellers, nobody dared to move. Their eyes were fixated on one thing. The sole thing that matter in Nott's mind, in her life. She had vowed to herself to protect him to the end and no what, there is nothing left for her here. Her sight started to become blurry and as she raised her hand towards her cheeks, the problem become clear. When did she start crying? Is this how it felt to be useless? 

Molly shared a similar mindset, they were _empty_ , useless, weak. The singular word stood out the most to him _empty_ , like Caleb's sunken blue eyes. The ice surrounding them had now created a slow building, making this seem like a nightmare. Maybe Molly could wake up and Caleb would be on watch, _"this isn't real right?"_ They hung to this thought as if it is a safety blanket, a life line or at least something to save his wizard. When did Caleb become his?

Unlike her fellow comrades, Beau had staggered up to Molly, backhanding him to reality once again. "Get your head back in the game, alright!? We don't have time for this now, we need to move!"

Her voice was emotionless but her face was a different issue. Tears were chasing after each other on her face, racing to reach her chin. It seemed childish, they had all known the risk their jobs carried yet they refused to acknowledge this. Is this what the tones at the Cobalt Soul claimed to be for best? 

Undiscovered to the group, a familiar Bengal cat had curled up on Caleb's chest. His orange stripped paws pushed on the wizard's wounds, almost as though attempting to push the blood back into the body. A mournful shriek escaped his mouth as he desperately began to nudge and lick the mage's face. Searching for any sign of life. This only provoked more tears from the goblin, human and tiefling but to Frumpkin this did not matter. He refused to let this contract go, his mind raced to any solution possible. The contract was growing weaker but maybe his magic could stabilise his mage and once his wizard is back, the Fey would force him to learn healing magic.

The noiseless atmosphere only add to growing pain the Fey felt deep within his chest, mirroring the pain his human must of felt before being enveloped in darkness. Their contract pulse a feeble beat.

 _One .. two.. three ..... nothing._

In an instant the cat's form morphed, an elf now sat in its place, gently cradling Caleb's head in their lap. Crimson red waves flowed over the fey's shoulders, green robes being dyed red as they clasp the wizard's hand over the lifeless chest. The picture they portrayed almost resembled praying. 

"You had so much more the achieve. You promised me an ending, don't let your story end this way. You had a greater destiny, my dear Caleb Widogast" 

The Fey's voice carried an elegant tone, one almost unrecognisable to the others, yet it carried a burden. It almost resembled the voice of a mother, sorrow was embedded within every underlying sound, a truly deep remorse shouldered by the small brief sentences. As quickly as the Fey entered this world, his existence disappeared, leaving a trail of radiant energy to ripple away from the body. Flowers grew from the ground, engulfing Caleb in a gentle embrace as the gold energy trailed towards the nearby cliff ledge, almost like a sign from the Gods.

Nobody dared to move.

The first movement occurred five minutes after that mysterious yet magical scene unfolded and it was only for Molly to furiously rub the tears off their cheeks. No one wanted to move closer. if they possibly stayed away, Caleb would stop pretending and run over to them. 

Nott was the only one will to move forward, leaping to the mage's chest, clinging to the remains of her boy. Thousands of silent promises were made in those seconds. Thousands of vows to never let go. This was childish of Nott to do but she was never going to have her boy ripped away, not again, not for a third time. Her claws slipped underneath his ragged coats, digging marks into his shoulders, through his undershirt. She shoved her face into his chest, searching for any sign. Searching for the existence of her boy.

******

By the time Beau and Molly had persuaded Nott to move, the mist had created a thick blanket over their legs, making them blind to any approaching creatures. The wizard now laid in front of the cliff edge, where the spirit had vanished from. Anybody passing by would have automatically assumed Caleb was sleeping as Nott had scrubbed away any visible blood, in a futile attempt to make him comfort as though he could still feel. Both the tiefling, human and now recovering dwarf are currently digging a soft tunnel in the ground, securing a long branch to act as a marker. The reddish-brown haired human had been stripped of his coat, spell books and necklace. His scarf was also laying beside his right arm as Nott began to patch up any holes in the wizard's old coat. Although Caleb was lacking his coat, he was kept warm through the embrace the Platinum Dragon tapestry supplied after Molly had swaddled him in. Unlike his living self, Caleb look relaxed, finally at peace with his inner conflict, the group had closed his eyes as an act to preserve any hope of him waking up, his hair was braided into a flower crown as _his mother_ required something to do with her hands.

Eventually, Nott finished repairing the coat and the others had finished the grave. Caleb was lowered gently into the hole with _~~Veth's~~_ Nott's insistence and constant worry over Beau dropping him. Keg delicately added the dirt on top as Molly stabbed the ground closer to the edge, above Caleb's head with the stick and tightly wrapped, knotted the familiar soft blue scarf around it. Everything seems foreign to Nott, as though this was a different world so she clung to the only remaining distinctive item, her boy's spell books. Beau had already ripped away the sleeves of his coat and Molly adorned his necklace.

A singular letter was clasped between the wizard's, now cold, hands showing the familiar scruffy writing of Beau. The letter may not have contained much but what was left on it was important to them. It only held small points such as his name, current location, ~~his family's~~ the group's name and where to find their ally (the Gentleman). It was obvious to say the least that Beau had struggled with writing this, certain words were scribbled out beyond recognition, tears had smudged some of the ink she had borrowed from his pocket. 

Beau shakily grasped her wine water-skin after pouring Keg and Molly a glass, taking a few big swigs before pouring some on the grave.

"Let your demons rest now, Caleb" her voice started strong and sympathetic but quick turned to a hushed whisper "Don't leave me with this responsibility, dickhead, come back to us, she needs you. We all need you, as Empire Kids, we are meant to kick ass together. Don't make me kick your ghost ass"

The last sentence was said louder than the rest, earning a sincere chuckle from the others as they watched the mist vanish. They would have sworn a Zemnian curse drifted through the air but they dismissed it as a hallucination. 

******

Beau regained control as a compassionate leader and ordered everyone to set up camp around the grave. They started a fire, ~~already missing their pyromaniac wizard~~ , it took them longer to get a spark going however, it fought away the evening cold. Nott had placed her bedroll as close to the grave as possible, without laying on it. Molly had silently curled up beside her, in a similar position she used to assume with her body. The last human claimed first watch as she sat next to Molly's head, watching over the tranquil night, lightly adding pressure to his head by allowing her leg to lean on him. To contradict the day, the night went by without any issues. Nothing was heard apart from the breaking of a _~~mother's~~_ goblin's heart and the sniffles surrounding her.

******

The next day became a blur to Nott, maybe it was the lack of sleep, motivation or the missing presence besides her but she vaguely remembers packing up for the days travel. Meeting this strange yet soft-hearted firbolg and wondering _"if she knew Pumat",_ it took the goblin a few minutes to figure out she accidentally asked the question out loud. She briefly acknowledges Nila's answer and numbly remembers holding onto Molly's waist as they travelled into Shadycreek Run away from the Glory Run Road. She does however remember clearly arriving at The Landlocked Lady, meeting Champ whilst dragging her legs into the brothel and upstairs. Her itch hasn't return yet or has she not notice it? To be honest, Nott could not care less about her itch now, all her mind was concentrated on was climbing on top of the silk sheets of the bed and burrowing deep below the blankets. Once she curled up, everything else became background noise, her mind became her own prison. All she could think about were those significantly sapphire blue in _that_ cell, what he looked like with his first smile, the passion over taking his face as she completed her first spell. Whilst Nott was trapped, Molly sneaked into the room with a small hushed whisper "None of us should be left alone right now".

If those words were meant to comfort her, it seemed to have the opposite effect as she opened her arms and cuddled close to Molly's chest with a few tears escaping her eyes. For the first time in a while, Nott allowed herself to grief whilst someone held her. All of the emotions she had bottled up rushed over her, the grief of losing a family, the fear of not being enough and of not being brave. She clung tightly onto Molly as though she would lose them as well if she let go for a few minutes. She knew they were feeling the same way as some tears fell on top of her head with some muffled sniffles. They didn't need to share any words, it was almost as though being this close to each other said everything they had on their minds. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. 

After an hour or two of sleep, both of them woke up to the door creaking open. A soft voice let out a small "Fuck" at the sight of the waking goblin and tiefling. Beau had planned to quietly sneak in and curl up around the two of them and leave unnoticed in the morning. Her plan, however, did not account for the squeaking door. Beau preformed a walk of shame towards the bed, after locking the door, and laid down behind Nott. They all drifted back to state in between dreaming and sleeping, not fully able to either.

******

_"My dear Mollymauk, I am truly sorry for this pain you bare"_

The soft feminine voice reached Molly's ears for their eyes opened. They had originally expected to be greeted by the smell of lavender but it never came, when their eyes opened, they were in a field. The viridian green grass stretched for miles, turned a blue shade from the illuminated moons in the night sky. The moons began to shine even brighter as a light blue girl descended in front of the tiefling , her white hair blowing majestically behind her before falling gently to frame her face. 

_"If you wish to hold onto his memory and learn more, there is someone who can help you but their help is limited. Forgive me my star, I wish I could do more."_

Sehanine embraces Molly into a warm hug, trying to will away their current thoughts. It was no longer clear whether her words were reaching them.

_Empty ..... Empty.....Empty_

_"My star, do not forget yourself now, they need you"_

_....Empty....Empty...._

They truly were empty now, they had failed to protect the man that held so much sorrow and promise in his eyes. He had lost his Charm. He has to watch her suffer without any way to help. He is unable to give her any help as she deflects emotions like arrows.

_ Empty....Empty... _

Sehanine now clung onto Molly, trying to act as an anchoring point to reality for them to use. It had never gotten this bad before, Molly had always come back after a minute, could today get even worse? As if to answer the goddess's question, a small figure squeezed its way between their legs, sitting on top of Molly's feet. 

Everything became silent for a minute before a condoling meow erupted from the figures mouth, kneading Molly's legs. 

_ Empty... Empty ... ~~Empty..~~ _

For a moment everything was tranquil, the only noise that could be hear from purring being emitted by this Bengal cat. 

"You always have to save the day, Frumpkin"

With Molly's weak response, Sehanine lets out a small content sigh and picks up the cat, placing him in Molly's arms. She backed away slightly to watch Molly bury their face in Frumpkin's fur. Her job was done now, all she had to do now was keep a close eye on them and they would be fine. Maybe the Fey could take over that job for her whilst she does her cycles. She spends another moment watching before ascending back to the moons. Watching Molly fade into the background as they wake up and the small Fey disappearing back to the Feywild after sharing a small nod. Sehanine knew for certain during that moment that her star would be safe and everything would return to some level of normality. 


	3. The Small Step of Recovery and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, the Nein take their first steps to saving their family and meet a mysterious, tranquil Firbog, who may know Pumat Sol?
> 
> _______
> 
> Infernal is in bold  
> Flashbacks are in italics

_Everything will be fine, right? Maybe the cards are just lies?_

_******_

The morning crept across the bed like a slumbering cat. Mollymauk woke up well rested, wrapped around Nott, who had fully entwined into their chest with Beau's arm swung over Nott's shoulder, angled down over the tiefling's abdomen. A small chuckle fought their grin as the tiefling struggles to ignore the imagery of a messed up family they've all become. Peering around, Molly can barely make out the sight of a note by the door, the messy scribbles seemed foreign to the red-eyed individual. Their glance shifted to the stack of card laying on the bedside table beside a leather torn component pouch. The sight made their blood run cold but Molly would never be able to tell you which sight was worse, the pouch or the cards. A harsh reality was the last thing they foretold, a thread of sorrow was sewn within that minute. The Magician and Death. Even the thought let out a body jerking shiver, forcefully knocking Nott and Beau out of their restless state. Both ladies gripped their weapons, a crossbow and small dagger but immediately eased and held the tiefling through their trembling fit. 

Beau was first to move, she had reluctantly shifted out of the mess of a cuddle to drag her feet across the floor towards the door. The note laying by the door frame was scruffy, even worse than Molly's poor attempt at writing during their literacy lessons with Caleb and Jester, with the loving help of Tusk Love. The side of her mouth tugged up unconsciously at the memory of a half-orc being relentlessly teased through the novel's reading. The note had contained small scribbles of illegible words with a smile inscribing on the side in neat scribe writing from Nila claiming both Keg and the firbolg will meet the trio downstairs for breakfast to plan the group's next move. 

******

Breakfast was strategic through the decision to meet Ophelia Mardoon was created along with bacon. Beau could practically be classed as a Bacon Connoisseur as she had collect many types of bacon to store within her pocket for a travelling breakfast meal. After shoving as many pieces as possible, the group headed out of the brothel, the human had managed to gather a majority of bacon whilst a small game raced with time. This game was only played between an unsuspecting Beau and Nott as Molly watched in amusement as Nott sneaked a few pieces out of Beau's pocket to snack on during the small walks over to the Estate Sybaritic. 

The dark-red wood framed the structure with a magnificent glory as the remaining Nein stared at it with wonder and hope gleaming in their eyes. The spears immediately caught Beau's eyes and she vaguely wonders if one came loose, would she be able to through it like Molly had done with throwing Frumpkin down some stairs. The guards made the Nein halt in their steps whilst they approached the building as Beau lead the group forward. Each member raised their hands as a crossbow was aimed at their sternum also the guards seemed confident, Beau outweighed them with her head held high claiming "We have travelled far to claim a meeting with Ophelia Mardoon, now if you would escort us to her, your job will be easier. We come baring the gift from a very refined Gentlemen from the south"

A small paused was summoned as the message was delivered to the lady of the house and more guards surrounded each member. Tense and anxiety hung heavily within the air as silence filled the entrance of this estate. Guards hidden within windows watching a close eyes but dodging behind a curtain to hide away from Beau's watching eyes. Nobody dared to speak within this stand off until Keg broke it.

"...So, do you like being guards?"

The awkward question was cut off with a quick and harsh " _hush_ " as the guard lowered the aim of his crossbow to only reinstate his grip. 

"Alright, _err_ , stand down" broke the uneasy atmosphere as the messenger guard reappears, beckoning the Nein to their side as the gate swings open with a small arc. The guards form a small concave around the group as they enter the mansion as the scent of a feast is apparent within the air. 

Portraits depict elegant noble figures, some who would not be able to be identified through their gender yet displayed authority and power in the eyes of many. A grey-tielfing with mythical bone like horns portrayed upon her head stood upon a grand staircase. Her immediate body language screamed danger and observation to the group and each member swallowed down their immediate reaction to attempt to flee from her eye contact.

"So you bring tidings from the Gentlemen, you say?" Her light Zemnian accent tugged on the heart strings of the core three remaining Nein members as they are slowly pulled back to their first meeting of a red-haired wizard before being abruptly pulled back as she continued. "Well you have invoked the name of my comrade. You have my attention do not squander it. Why are you here?"

"We were sent by him to assist you" Beau's voice wavered for a fraction of a second before regain its composure, how did Fjord and Caleb always manage to stay so composed? 

"Are you Ophelia?" Nott's voice rang out as weak and unsure as reality was laid before her. She would never admit it but the soft pronunciation of how the tielfing woman spoke was calming to the goblin and she secretly wished to draw out this conversation to a longer extend than required. 

"I am" A short yet confident response squeezed the poor lady's heart as she relived moments before meeting the Mighty Nein, travelling beside her boy. "I appreciate that. Well, so you are the help who he sent timely. Three days earlier would have been better but here we are. So I shall not fret on it"

Ophelia only makes a small gesture with her hand as a majority of the guards surrounding the group dispersed out of the door, back towards the gate. The grey tielfing covers a brief explanation of what she required the group to do whilst Nott faded out into the abyss of memories stored inside her head. 

******

_"Cay-Cay, look what I found"_

_Nott cradled two pieces of copper wire within her palms. Pride flared up in both companions' hearts as Nott views the fascination appearing within Caleb's face and the human, himself, became overwhelmed with how much pride filled his chest as Nott's face was fixated with joy. His blue eyes darted down to view the wire as Frumpkin popped up over his shoulder, clearly now interested into the commotion his human had unintentionally allowed to leak into their bond._

_"That is amazing, Schatz. You know, it may be time for you to learn your first spell." Caleb's voice responded in its normal soft spoken, adoring tone which brightened Nott's toothy grin._

_She remember those days being frustrating and event full. Attempting to learn the spell whilst protecting her boy and leaving villages after a failed event due to her itch took a toll on the young maiden. Those days could have been classed as a blur as the wizard cradled her sleeping body in his arms whilst walking to the next village within a different town but she will never forget his face._

_Every restless night spent practising whilst her wizard tossed and turned within a fatigued rest had been worth it to watch the admiration in Caleb's face as she reached out to him that night._

_"They're bison or bison like creatures"_

_The simple response led to a jovial miniature dance Nott had never witnessed before but the love she had towards her boy made her heart melt. She could feel her heart ache as triumph filled his existence as he spun her around before cradling her within an embrace filled with compassion and pride. The wind had picked up a tranquil melody along side the beating of their hearts combined. That night along with many created a vow that was now broken. One to cherish and protect him until the end._

******

Nott's ears twitched and brought her back to reality at the mention of the Blooming Grove which may contain the solution to bringing her boy back. Although, this conversation was still background noise to her as she cherished hearing Ophelia's accent as it began to fade into Caleb's voice. The goblin became trapped within reality and memories, some pleasant and some horrific. She hadn't realised her ears were raised against Molly's chest as they had picked up the maiden during her time within spacing out. She only recognised this when the purple tielfing began to make a guttural noise in a language she had heard them speak with Jester, though it was Ophelia who spoke first.

" **Be careful my cousin, we are the kind people believe are nicer in chains.** "

" **Be careful with the business you run. Me and my family will keep each other safe.** "

Molly's voice resembled pride and confidence but an underlying sorrow tone escaped everyone's notice as the group strides out of the mansion with a brand new bottle of red wine. The Nein had now gained their purpose and stalked towards the Savalirwoods in hope of a new ally and maybe someone who could mend their broken hearts. 

******

The trek into the Savalirwoods took an hour at most to reach the Blooming Grove but the group never allowed that to destroy their determination. Their courage and passion outweighed the exhaustion and sorrow they bared. Most of them were mentally prepared for the worst outcome but Nott never allowed herself the time to double her plan. She was going to make this plan work one way or another. Her teeth grinded together as she willed her mind clear as a metal gate towered before her. She observed as Molly boasted Beau over the gate and allowed them to lift her up and into Beau's awaiting arms as the Grove's door squealed open as a tranquil soothing voice reached out to their ears.

"I think I've only got three more cups. Hold on."

The tall figure turned back into the building before balancing four cups of tea. Nila claimed on whilst Keg emptied one for a mug of cheap alcohol from Nott's flask. Molly and Beau claimed one each. Nila was embraced into the soft light grey firbolg's arms for a long and warm hug.

"You have experienced a great amount of grief, how can I be of service?" His voice was angelic whilst delivering a great loss.

"My boy.... Can you raise the dead?" Nott's eyes displayed pure hope as her eyes and ears fixated and waited impatiently on Mister Clay's response.

"Unfortunately no but I can offer a safe place for him to rest"

Silence once again appeared and surrounded the group as Nott's heart breaks even further, Beau's grip on her mug tightens, Molly stares off in the distance to a weeping willow tree behind Caduceus and Keg pours herself another mug of cheap whiskey and downs it in one go. A wave of pity swims over Nila's face as she reaches towards Nott, halting mid-reach as the goblin flinches and lets out a small hiss. Keg leans against Beau as a grounding weight and Caduceus pulls Molly into a loose embrace. Each member waits here, accepting reassurance and denying it in Nott's case as they allow themselves to partially grief the lose of their wizard. 

******

_"They'll be fine, she will recover, now lets go"_

Beside the group on a tree, two ravens take off in the sky towards the North. They finally turn their black feathers to the group and take off in the opposite direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, I have decided this book will get updated during the weekends, probably only once a week or at least hopefully more regularly than I have been. Thank you for being patient with me.


	4. Dear Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott listens to Caduceus and follows his advice but how long will she continue?
> 
> ______
> 
> Spoilers for Nott's backstory  
> Warning, this chapter will be really sad and I apologise for it

_Are these memories real or fake? Don't worry child, I have you._

_******_

_Dear Caleb,_

_This feels weird to do but Mister Clay said it may help with my 'itch' but I'm starting to think that you helped calm it. We did it, everyone is safe, ~~expect for you I'm sorry~~. The fight was difficult but I hope you watched and were proud of us. We're going to visit you tomorrow. Maybe you'll be stood there with your arms open to greet us, please be there. Molly became more protective and Beau has matured slightly but maybe you already know that. Did you know Frumpkin was a person? Or was that my eyes deceiving me? _

~~_I don't know how much longer I can stay here without you. I don't want to lose another family._ ~~

_Lorenzo is dead, Molly killed him in a wide arc for you. Their blade lit up with flames. I don't think I've ever seen someone so angry in my life but I guess that means a lot through being a goblin and all. We miss you. Everything is quiet now, I never realised how much I relied on your mumbling to create a peaceful day. Beau has restyled your coat, she has destroyed the sleeves and Molly is currently working on embroidering some patterns on it. I think I watched them make Frumpkin, a flame and a hidden dick underneath the hood. You may never see that coat again but if you come back, I'll buy you a new one. Your amulet is being taken care of as well, Molly wears it with pride though they have been abandoning their cards lately. I haven't seen them offer Jester a reading yet. Don't worry about your books, they are always on me now even though they can be quite heavy but Jester has suggested we put them in the haversack or buy a smaller version for me to carry around. I'll take good care of them._

_Fjord has taken over as leader again but it's not the same without you. Oh, we also made a new friend, Mister Clay or Caduceus Clay. He's a cleric of the Wildmother and even makes tea out of dead people but I swear if he tries to make tea out of you, I'll shoot him. He has weird pink hair as well as being super tall, apparently that is just because of his firbolg genetics. Yasha hasn't woken up yet, she was in a bad state when we got here but Jester finally did cleric stuff and healed her. We made friends with another firbolg called Nila, the Iron Shepards took her husband and son but don't fear, the best detective agency solved the case. We saved them along with other people who were held captive. We also met Shakäste again, his voice is still as dreamy as ever but he became saddened at the news of your passing and sent his condolence. Do you know that not all firbolgs know each other? I thought Nila and Caduceus would have know Pumat Sol._

_You never fail to amaze me, I may have looked through your whole spell books and there is so many spells. Did you make all of these or were they from the scroll I gave you? Me and Caduceus are on watch currently whilst everyone sleeps though we watched Beau and Keg sneak upstairs. Jester refuses to let go of me now, she's currently wrapped around my knees whilst I write this. Fjord is holding her whilst Molly is clutching Yasha to my other side. I don't think anyone wanted to be far away from each other. Mister Clay fits in perfectly with our weird dynamic but I can't help but think you would enjoy his company, it is very therapeutic. I feel as though he doesn't get angry much as he always has a heart warming smile plastered on his face._

_You know, I sometimes think I can hear you or at least sense your presence near by, is it really you or is it my brain tricking me? Are you watching us? ~~Why did it have to be you?~~ _

_******_

Nott is pulled away from her writing as a piece of cloth in placed on top of the book as she now becomes aware of her obscured eyesight. Whipping her face dry allowed her to view the partially smudged ink and scribbled out phrases, a large furry hand is placed on her back as she topples over, clutching her chest as silent sobs escaped her. Caduceus carefully moves the book onto the floor in front of both of them and moves Nott meticulously towards his chest to cradle her through this. Nott only gripped his shirt with her life whilst sobbing her heart out. Although Caduceus hadn't meant to, his eyes were drawn towards one sentence, which was scribbled out in a poor attempt to hide it. _I don't know how much longer I can stay here without you_. He was almost certain Nott meant she might leave the group during the night whilst everyone was asleep but he made up his mind in a quick second decision and held her closer.

"He wouldn't want you to leave because he's gone," his voice was muffled against the pain in his chest, although he never met Caleb, he could tell the whole group loved him. Jester's and Fjord's reactions only further proved the point as the sailor apologised for not being there, whilst whipping tears away when he thought no one was looking. Jester was probably one of the worst as she just sunk next to Nott crying. The blue tielfing has a heart of pure gold and was never meant to be exposed to this side of life however, Caduceus could see past the girl's slightly childish behaviour involving Tusk Love as she forced Fjord to read it out as a night lullaby and he saw a warrior, a brave maiden ready to do anything to protect those around her. 

Nott only cried more as the firbolg's words hit her ears. As much as she loved everyone, being without Caleb hurt and she always knew she needed to see them again. Maybe this was the best time to visit them. She no longer had to worry about abandoning her new son, she could go home and watch from a distance. 

"Stay for at least tomorrow's visit then go, just know this group will always be here. I can already see the amount of love they harbour towards you, you will always have a family here."

Those words shattered her reality as she violently nods her head in agreement, tears still running down her cheeks, soaking into Caduceus's silk green shirt but neither of them seem to care at this point in time. Only known to Caduceus, a purple tiefling cracks an eye open and watches with sympathy writing over their face. Guilt and sorrow clawed at their chest, how did Caleb used to comfort Nott? Frumpkin was always there, could they bring Frumpkin back? He did appear in Molly's dream when they needed him the most, was this a symbol or a warning? 

Molly eventually passes into the state of fatigue as Nott's breathing even outs against Caduceus's chest and Yasha tightens her grip around their waist. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. 

******

The morning came sooner than anyone could imagine. The trek back to the Mardoon Estate was painful yet they had all endured worse. Jester was some how able to carry Yasha bridal style the whole way back and gently placed her in the carriage Ophelia stored for them. Jester and Molly had made a small blanket and pillow fort for Yasha to recover on with the purple tiefling and Nott laying beside her whilst the other spoke to the Mardoon herself about the journey back. They had all been able to convince Ophelia to take a break at Glory Run Road to be able to say their final goodbyes. After double checking everything, the Nein set off on the road and final stretch back to Zadash to the Gentleman.

Suspense and tension weighted on the cart and every single member of the Mighty Nein as they approached the Road. Thankfully the scarf was still there and there wasn't any sign of disruption on the ground around Caleb's grave. Everything was still the same as how they left it. Nobody dared to move for a minute, just like that day all over again, until Fjord and Jester darted forward. Both wished to pay their respects and gratitude side by side. Fjord summoned the falcon and preformed a sailor's send off and Jester crouched down on her knees, whispering something hardly audible to the rest. Before standing back up, Jester left a signature small cat sculpture covered in a small green cloak by the marker. It was originally a gift she had planned to give Caleb after they finished this mission however, she would never gain that chance now. Caduceus knelt down after Jester and placed in his hand on the floor, preforming a spell that failed to escape Beau's watch.

"What did you just do?" It sounded less of a question and more of a command as Beau become more defensive and protective.

"I made the Earth remember him" A soft response almost cancelled out the bickering Beau throw towards him.

Nott crept forwards, clutching a small amount of flowers she had picked from near by and rested them by the marker, beside the cat figure. Each member of the Nein felt their heart tug a little bit at how small Nott truly look during this moment. A creek from the cart shifting position drew everyone's attention as a familiar gentle giant stood up and walked forward with a soft call, "What's happening?"

Molly had immediately ran into her arms, sobbing silently as her eyes scanned everyone's face before landing on Nott and the marker she was standing in front of. Her brain instantly pieced together what had happened as she wandered forward, handing Molly off to Jester as she passed. Her giant hand landed on Nott's miniature shoulder but the goblin only smiled weakly before shrugging it off and standing back slightly. As everyone watched from a safe distance, Yasha released what could only be described as mournful battle cry as her withered wings stretched out to their full span. A celestial prayer left her lips as she calmed down. He had warned her within her dreams yet she never wanted to belief it. 

During Yasha's cry, Nott had slipped behind everyone without anyone realising and grabbed hold of one of the free sole horses and began to gallop away into the distance. Only once Yasha had finished her prayer had the Nein discovered her absence. No one blamed her. Concern and understanding was writing on everyone's face as they made a group hug beside the grave. Ophelia had wandered over after this farewell had finished and offer her sincere condolences but nobody could deny the empty space within the group now made by the wizard and rogue being gone. Worry crept into everyone's mind and the question of not know whether they would see Nott again lingered. Nobody knew what direction she left in but they had all made up their mind to leave her alone for as long as she need or at least until the evening message to make sure she is safe. 

Everyone climbed back onto the cart and horses, Fjord and Beau were on the two single horses by the side of the cart, Caduceus was at the reigns with Jester perched beside him, Molly and Yasha were cuddle up behind them in the cart. Both Caduceus and Jester met each others eyes before nodding softly and the familiar arcane divine magic began to form as the tiefling sighed softly,

_"Be careful Nott, we love you very much and will wait for you, meet us again. We are and always will be your family, **love** "_

The only response Jester got was a quiet _"Thank you, maybe in the future"_ , soft sniffles were also delivered but the tiefling just ignored them, she was already expecting to hear them. Her heart broke knowing Nott was along out there but she knew Nott was smart, after all she did travel with Caleb the most and was definitely Nott the Brave. A few stray tears left her eyes at the memory before shaking her head clear and beaming Caduceus her normal bright smile. She was determined to stay happy for the group as a beacon of hope, she would never allow this to happen again to her family. 

******

_"They've certainly grown, a hope blossomed within despair and sorrow. They truly are destined for greatness"_

_"I certainly hope so, my guidance has been bestowed within their group as well as yours, what is your plan now? You lost what you originally had and I doubt you will stay around doing nothing so explain to me what you wish to do"_

_"Only time will tell old friend, I think my fate will weave with them again but lets watch and see, the Raven Queen has a cruel way of working destiny."_

_"She certainly does ~~and its complete chaos~~ "_

_Both figures release a sincere chuckle at the finale statement and eventually drift off into the shadows, unnoticed to the rest of the travelling Mighty Nein. Maybe one day they can step out of the shadows and aid them but now was not the time._


	5. Home at last: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein now trek forward without a certain rogue and wizard towards Nicodrana
> 
> _____
> 
> Spoilers for Jester's backstory  
> There will be a few time skips  
> Warning for Fjord's dreams as it implies a brief mention of drowning.

_"Why do they feel so familiar?" "Relax my flame, we have a job to do. Don't get distracted."_

******

The ride back to Zadash went slowly and without any action though Jester was grateful for that factor. The past few weeks were overwhelming and the whole group just wanted to relax and lay low for the next two weeks. With Nott now gone, Jester wasn’t sure how to layout her plan to achieve the Traveller’s attention, maybe a lot of small pranks will work? Just for the time being whilst they all recover, he wouldn’t mind, would he? The blue tiefling already had a plan of action to buy at least three diamonds so she is prepared for the future as well as multiple health potions to ensure no more injuries go without treatment. Furthermore, a round of drinks would do everyone some good to relax and start a party. Her usually radiant smile has dulled but a spark of hope burned within her heart and was slowly rebuilding into a bonfire again. 

Our fellow monk stayed within arms length of Molly, now more than ever determined to keep them close. The nightmares were terrifying and haunted her mind every waiting second; it was almost as though she would blink and be surrounded by thin air. Beau’s hands itched to be held by those she loved, her own family could disappear within a fraction of a second. The very thought made her whole body tremble so she position herself at the back of the group, observing everyone’s back. Almost intentionally, her eyes would train into Molly's back, towards the areas the coat had been stitched together during the previous night. Her right fist was clenched within her pocket, engulfing one of her many throwing stars just incase someone decided to get too close to her family.

The usually charismatic tiefling was grasping their Charm's wrist, swearing to never let go but their grip loosened to allow blood to flow within her arm. The tranquil barbarian held onto Molly within an equally if not stronger grasp to prevent them from being separated. The heterochromia woman would often attempt to steal a glance backwards to make sure a certain monk was still wandering behind them. Just beside Molly, Jester and Fjord walked with their hands twined together. With Jester and Molly being beside each other, their tails had braided together to fuse blue and purple with each other behind them. Caduceus was roughly on the other side of Fjord yet he trailed off frequently to be able to fully understand all of the overwhelming sounds and smells that filled his senses. 

Ophelia Mardoon trekked forwards towards the Evening Nip, authority and determination radiated off her posture. It was almost as though she was a predator stalking towards her prey. Her elegant curls now framed her face as they stopped in front of the inn's doors before continuing to stride towards the hideout, a grin tugged up at the corner of her mouth as her eyes locked onto the famous Gentleman. The grin was cynical enough to make everyone's blood run cold and freeze within their very being. Yasha's posture and figure slumped to cover and hide Molly away from a particular tabaxi's wandering eyes. 

The meeting was quick and straight to the point, the whole group was paid the fully amount as well as some additional as the Mighty Nein was permanently one member down but temporary two members down. Furthermore, the observing eyes of Caduceus witnessed the water genasi's eyes linger on Jester, sorrow and pity filled them however, uncertainty through comforting her was an underlying restraint that won his internal conflict. A few drinks were shared at the bar and Cree stayed at a safe distance as a Celestial guardian unleashed a cold tight lipped growl and glare that shivered every bone with the tabaxi's body and sent immediate warning alarms to go off to everyone around them. Drinks were mixed through whiskey and milk, successfully curdling and making the clerics regret their decisions instantly. 

******

_"Hey Nott, we are planning to go to Nicrodranas, to meet the Ruby of the Sea! Maybe we will see you there, how are you?"_

_"I'll meet you there in a few weeks. Maybe we can show your mom our super awesome detective skills. I'm alright, how are you all?"_

The response was muffled but not as though Nott was crying. It was almost as though she didn't what someone nearby to hear her. Jester quickly overlooked this as her heart jumped with joy at the idea of her favourite goblin detective coming back to them to visit her beloved mother. A grin tugged at the sides of her mouth as she dashed to grab her journal off from the side and began to sketch out her next prank that would unfold after the whole group was reunited again. Her tail swayed in small circles behind her as she rested the book onto the pillows whilst snuggling into the light pink blanket Beau had bought her the previous morning.

By the foot of the bed, a familiar trickster chuckle emerged at the sight as a magically small green dick appeared on the bed frame before a small wind ruffled the tiefling's hair. As Jester's head whipped around, an elegant swirl of green sparkles landed on the floor. The sound created by the magic resembled a sigh of relief as fondness filled the girl's eyes, however, an underlying feeling of sorrow and betrayal had crept into her smile.

******

The two weeks ended quickly, everyone spent it gathering new equipment whilst bonding closer together. Beau had gotten drunk whilst lobbing firecracker and turned to Caduceus claiming the Nein are now his "destiny", giggles were shared that night as Yasha had wrapped Molly up in a blanket and cuddled them like a newborn. As quickly as heart full moments were shared, the Mighty Nein returned to road as quickly. The trek to Nicrodanas must begin soon as so it did, it would take around 2 weeks of travel for them to arrive and the first week glided by swiftly without any issue however, in typical Mighty Nein fashion, this never lasted long and it all began with Fjord. 

It was a colder night than what they have previously experienced so the whole group decided to cuddle together to fight against the nightly chill. Caduceus sat above everyone's head whilst Molly sat down by their feet, they conversed into quiet chattering whilst Beau snuggled into Jester. Fjord had placed an arm around Jester's shoulders, resting his hand on Beau shoulder, creating a protective wing around the females whilst Yasha followed suit behind Beau. The barbarian had Magician's Judge underneath the bag of holding she was currently using as a pillow, a fist was always clenched around the hilt in case of an emergency. The relaxing feeling of everyone nearby slowly lulled Fjord into a mortifying dream.

_Water engulfed the warlock and sent several alarms off in his head as he attempted to swim upwards. Although he swam with all of the power within his body, the attempt was futile as a green vine like plant wrapped around his forearms and calves, pulling him further down to depth bellow._

_" **Provoke** "_

_The guttural voice emerged as a yellow eye appeared, staring straight into Fjord's soul as a picture flooded into his head. A familiar arcane form, laid slack on the floor drenched in blood as a glaive protruded out of his sternum._

_" **Grow** "_

_Fjord felt his blood grow cold at the sight, bile crawled its way towards his mouth as the image of Caleb's body burned its way into his mind. Guilt, sorrow and dread embraced his body as more eyes appeared._

_" **Potential. Watching.** "_

_Images of the Iron Shepard's base flooded his head. Desperate to escape, Fjord thrashed around in the water, pulling with all of his might against the bonds trapping him. Rays of light emerged into the dark abyss as warm feminine hands embraced him, cradling him close._

Fjord jerked awake and only just managed to turn to his opposite side as a similar event unfolded. Sea water swamped onto the floor as Molly jumped to his side, concern was written all over their face but Fjord merely waved them off. It took minutes of reassurance from both Fjord and Caduceus to get Molly to curl up next to Jester and sleep. Fjord was left to his thoughts for the rest of the night after a cup of warm tea and a knowing look from the pink haired firbolg. It provided a weird sense of security and safety to the half-orc as he succumbed to the depths of his mind. 

******

Caduceus was next within this sequence though his dream was confusing. Nothing as life changing as Fjord's yet it carried a warning but one he wasn't sure about.

_Lilac eyes fluttered open to the sight of a meadow. An array of red, orange, yellow, white and pink flowers engulfed the meadow however, the warm tones dominated the land closet to Caduceus as as a warm breeze guided him to stand. The petals were formed into layers which resembled an unique folded ribbon. A scalding warmth was emitted from the celosia, strong enough to make the firbolg retract his previously outstretched hand._

_A wind wrapped around the firbolg's figure as the petals were swept away in a gracefully pattern, leaving the meadow empty except for yellow daffodils appeared within the empty space. Confusion was printed across the pink haired man's face as the nature of these flowers were unfamiliar to him but seemed important. A lovable breeze carefully lifted his head towards the horizon as the sun appeared from the bottom of the meadow and the dream faded into the distance as the night disappeared._

******

Both tielfings in the next night experienced similar dreams except each had a different twist. Jester was sitting in front of the group on watch as Molly was curled up between Fjord and Yasha. 

_Warm arms embraced Molly as the moon was shining with all its glory. Their eyes were lulled closed for a brief moment as Sehanine hummed a Celestial melody to them. The tranquil atmosphere instantly soothed them from the tension travelling had impacted onto them. A lightweight drew their eyes open as the maiden's arms briefly departed from their waist to place a leather torn book into their lap before engulfing them back into the embrace. The book was almost identical to the spell book Molly had once been familiar with, the sight of it tugged on their heart._

_Their fingers traced the book's binding before gently plying the cover open to reveal arcane runes covering the whole page. The runes were thankfully in Infernal though, Molly was unable to decipher all of it. The angelic voice of the Moonweaver read out and explained each rune to them._

_"He promised me to watch you whilst I must disappear. He also claimed to provide you with comfort and help the rest of the group, you should find his presence comforting."_

_The soothing presence of the moon disappear along with Sehanine's weight as a final few words are exchanged._

_"Summon him my star"_

Their eyes swept around their surrounding whilst gently escaping the warlock's and barbarian's grasping embrace. Relief fixated on their face as they witnessed Jester concentrated on her journal, small muttering escaped her mouth. Molly didn't seemed concerned over this as they carefully pried their way into the haversack to pull out a damaged pouch. The purple tiefling sat down neatly a few meters away from Jester as they pulled out charcoal, incense and herbs and laid it in front of them whilst continuing to preform the runes presented in the book gifted to them. Their mind fixated onto the soothing bengal cat as the runes glowed with an amber warmth.

After an hour of concentration a familiar cat wandered into their lap as Jester let out a little squeal at the sight of Frumpy returning. The blue tielfing had been observing for around half of an hour, sketching the image of Molly surrounded by the amber hues. Tears sprung to both tieflings eyes as they both reached out to pet the cat whilst a new voice crept into Molly's mind.

"I see Sehanine finally gave you my spell. I have been waiting a while Mollymauk Tealeaf."

The voice was elegant and reminiscent of the same elf that had leaned over Caleb. Frumpkin's voice did not seem obscured by the heavy purr being emitted from the orange stripped cat kneading their lap. Any questions in Molly's mind was ignored for the night as both tieflings woke up Beau for watch and fell asleep curled around the fey as they clung onto the familiarity the scene caused.

Before all of this however, Jester had been reading through her past passages from their earlier adventures, recapping her mind on the important stories the blue tiefling wished to tell her mother. The night was tranquil as her friends curled up into one ball beside her lap as Beau would occasionally cuddle into her lap. Everything changed from peaceful to chaotic within a seconds as pages turned a flicked through the journal with green energy creating a mist surrounding the sleeping group.

_"Well this has been an event"_

_The Traveler's voice was a melody to Jester's ears as the familiar green robe appeared in front of her. His hands were smooth and gently as they cupped Jester's journal, placing it carefully on the ground beside them._

_"Why didn't you help us? Where were you?"_

_Jester's voice wavered with uncertainty and sorrow of her God disappearing when she needed him the most._

_"Darling, I was there. I would never leave my favourite cleric however my power was limited. I apologise for the burden you carry and wish more than anything that I could undo what has already been done."_

_His voice carried compassion, sympathy and pity as he drew the tiefling into his arms as tears flooded her eyes. Her shoulders shaked with tremors as blue hands clung onto the green fabric as gently circles were formed onto her back. During this moment, no other words were exchanged for a while as the embrace provided enough comfort for the both of them._

_"Maybe it is time for me to teach you the basic knowledge of a new spell to prevent this event from reoccurring."_

Half an hour was spent learning the basic foundations of Raise the Dead but it proved that Jester would have to continue practising before full achieving this spell and eventually came back to reality as Molly jolted awake. 

******

After the brief gnoll attack, Yasha had disappeared towards a storm for a full day before returning to with a dog blink into her arms.

"Nugget, come back here"

The blue tiefling's voice was as soothing to the lady as a smile tugged her mouth. She had returned with Nugget in her arms as Molly launched themselves towards Yasha, wrapping around her like a koala on a tree. Fjord and Caduceus provided her with a small smile whilst them turned back to focus on preparing food for the group. Beau have her a wide smile whilst Jester picked up Nugget and fell backwards into Yasha's open arm, snuggling into the loose embrace. 

"It's good to be back"

A few stray tears escaped her eyes as both tiefling's tails wrapped around her legs as her arms gathered each other into a hug. With everyone being back the next stretch of the journey goes by fast and the next thing they knew was the sea in front of them.

******

The afternoon was beautiful as Jester disguised herself as a human version and pulled Beau and Fjord towards the sea, watching as the sun shone bright rays on top of a large rock face. A small figure was highlighted as her green hair flew back behind her before framing her face as she turned around.

Her voice was a symphony to everyone's ears as Nott looked down on everyone. Jester darted straight towards her as if the climb was a race to the top. The now human tiefling tackled Nott onto the rock as she hugs the small goblin tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with my random uploads, I am planing to finish the next chapter by the end of the week then hopefully there will be more regular updates. Also I have realised Molly changes pronouns sometimes during these chapters that is just a mistake I keep missing, I plan on writing Molly with they/them pronouns, so I apologise for the mistakes made each chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated as this is my first fan fiction and I would like to improve where I can. Thank you for reading.


End file.
